What Have You Done?
by Darth Luffy
Summary: The number one rule to survival on the Grand Line is never hurt the future Pirate King's nakama. To bad not everyone knew about that rule.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own One Peice, wish i did though**

**Author's Note: So I finally decided to write my own story and actually put it up for people to read. First chapter was actually alot shorter than what I wanted but it was the best place to end this chapter. Please review, afterall everyone enjoys a good review.**

What Have You Done?

_A Chance Meeting_

"CAPTAIN", a terrified pirate yelled as he ran down toward the brig.

"Damn it, what's so important that you had to interrupt me during an interrogation?" The captain hollered as he pinned his crewmate against the wall.

"Sir… th… the Strawhat pirates", he gasped out, struggling against his captain's hold on his neck, " they're ship is anchored just in front of us. They're bound to see us if we try to pass by. What should we do?"

"Strawhat pirates eh… they're said to have quite a high bounty.," mused the captain, "What were they doing when you spotted their ship?"

"Well… um.. they appeared to be having a party, sir."

"Perfect. Tell the crew to get to battle positions."

"WHAT!!! YOU ACTUALLY WANT TO ATTACK THEM!?!?!?!," the crewmate yelled.

" Don't question my orders. Have you forgotten that, thanks to my ability, it's impossible for me to be hurt? I'll crush these wannabes myself." The captain said, turning to head up the stairs, "Oh and you two, stay and watch the prisoner. Don't think of doing anything to her either. I want her for myself after I've finished the interrogation." He said turning to look at the two men standing guard over the prisoner. Nodding their heads in confirmation they secretly glanced at each other with a gleam in their eye, having no intention of following their captain's command.

________________________________________________________________________

"Come on Brooke play something already." Luffy hollered as he stuffed his face with meat. They had decided to hold a small party to celebrate their defeat of Moria and the addition of their newest nakama.

"As you command my captain, is there anything you want to hear?… Ah, I know how about Bink's Sake?" Brooke asked, before launching right into the song.

"You know if your going to ask for a request, you might try waiting to hear what the request was before playing." Sanji said as he sat more food down on the table.

"Oi, not to put a damper on things but shouldn't someone be on the lookout for enemies?" Usopp whined.

"Why bother?" Zoro stated. "It's not like anyone would dare attack us out here."

"Ha, I guess your right. Surely no one would try to attack us with the great Captain Uso…" Usopp started to say before Zoro's foot was slammed into his mouth. Then he heard the explosion as Zoro's attack collided with… something. " What the hell was that?" he shouted soon as the offending foot was removed.

"Those bastards over there fired on us," Zoro replied. "Luffy, what do you say to a little payback?" he asked, thirsting for a chance for battle.

"Sounds good to me. I need to work of that meal I ate anyway." Luffy said as he rose to his feet.

"Agreed, those shitty bastards attack could've hurt Nami-swan or Robin-chwan." Sanji mentioned as he stretched his legs out.

"Why does this always happen to us?" Nami sighed from her slumped over position, "Really is one day of relaxation to much to ask for?"

"Well at least the boys seem to be enjoying themselves, besides we're pirates, things like this should be expected." Robin said, comforting the slumped over navigator.

"Ah you right," Nami replied rising to her feet. "Franky, bring the ship around so the three idiots can board them, might as well make this battle short. Usopp get in the crow's-nest and start thinning them out. Chopper, Brooke you might as well go join the idiots when they charge." She shouted as she ran to her position.

"Roger," came the response from the rest of the crew.

"And what shall I do?" Robin asked, chuckling slightly from the way Nami was ordering everyone around.

"You can stay with me and help me search the ship for treasure once their numbers have been cut down some." Nami said, her eyes having turned to beri.

"Well that explains the sudden mood change." Robin muttered under her breath. Hearing several cries from the direction of the enemy ship she looked up to see that Luffy had apparently decided he couldn't wait any longer and was rocketing toward the enemy.

"Damn it Luffy, make sure you save some for us." Zoro and Sanji shouted from the front of the ship, while knocking away the occasional cannonball fired toward them.

________________________________________________________________________

"What the hell was that?" questioned the guard as picked himself up off the floor.

"Not sure, but it doesn't really matter does it? Let's get back to what started," replied his comrade as he surveyed the damage caused by whatever had hit their ship, before turning to the prisoner with a wicked grin.

"Ugh… guess I need to work on my aim some more." Luffy remarked to himself as he rose up out of the debris pile. "Now where exactly where did I land?"

"he.. help…me," the prisoner managed to gasp out before falling unconscious again.

For the first time since crashing into the room Luffy took the time to check out his surroundings. Upon seeing the young woman chained up, with blood matting down her navy hair, and her body covered in scars and little else he felt his anger begin to rise. He might not have known her but to torture a defenseless girl was not something he could let happen in front of him.

"You two and your crew are the ones that did this to her, right?"

"So what if we are? What's a boy like you going to do about it?" the braver of the two taunted.

Not bothering with a reply Luffy launched himself forward driving his fist into the man's face sending him careening into the rear wall. Without slowing his momentum he spun around and delivered a wicked kick into the back of the second guard sending him flying up through the deck and into the middle of the battle above. Turning back to the girl, he began searching for a way to remove her shackles.

________________________________________________________________________

'Damn who would have thought they'd be so strong…' the enemy captian thought. The battle started only a minute or two before but half of his crew had already been taken out and the rest looked like the wouldn't last much longer. 'I need to take atleast one of them out to turn this around.' soon he began to grin as he saw the two female members creeping along the outskirts of battle. Activating his ability he charged the length of the deck at them.

Unfortunately for him Sanji got in front of him before he reached the girls "Oi, you shitty bastard. It's not polite to attack the ladies." he said, before sending him flying with a powerful kick.

On the other side of the deck Zoro was busying taking out more pirates when he felt something approaching him from behind. Reacting quickly Zoro spun around and redirected the captain's huge body with his blades. Glaring at the ero-cook who had 'accidentally' kicked the enemy right at him he started to head that way, before an enormous presence swept across the ship, causing what remaining pirates there were to collapse.

'Ugh, what the hell? My body is as hard as rock, how were they able to hurt me?' thought the captain as he started to rise to his feet. Seeing everyone that was still conscious looking another direction the captain followed their gaze. Standing in the doorway to the brig was the captain of the Strawhat Pirates and he was holding his precious prisoner in his arms. Ignoring the dangerous aura exuding from Luffy he activated his ability and charged at him.

"Zoro, take her" Luffy ordered, passing the unconscious woman to him.

'Huh… wait this is… but how did she get out here?' Zoro thought as he took the girl from his captain.

Barely bothering to glance up at the opposing captain, Luffy waited till he was right on top him to launch a single, bone-crushing blow right to the guys stomach. The force of a blow was enough that it launched the captain back across the ship, through the mast, and into what appeared to be the crew's quarters.

"Let's get out of here." Luffy stated as took the girl from Zoro and headed back to the ship. "Chopper take her and treat her, Franky bring the bow off the ship around to aim at the enemies, Usopp get down to the Gaon Cannon and prepare to fire." The crew looked at their captain stunned for a minute before they hurried off to do what they were asked to.

"Damn you Strawhat I'll ge… blguh," the enemy captain started to shout before coughing up some blood. Raising his head up again he noticed the cannon aimed at him and the amount of power it appeared to be drawing in. Realizing what was about to happen he dropped to his knees, pleading to be spared. "No please don't… please… mercy.. I won't do anything bad agan… please… have mer.."

"Fire." Luffy's command cutting across the captain pleas like a blade.

The damage done was quite impressive as not even a single piece of the ship appeared to be intact anymore. Barely glancing at the remains of the ruined ship, Luffy turned back to were the girl laid while Chopper treated her. "Will she be okay?"

"Ah, she should be. Most of the wounds are surface cuts so they should heal easily enough… um, what I am worried about is the possibility that they may have raped her." Chopper replied, hiding his eyed from the rest of the crew as he said the last bit.

"I don't think they did." Luffy said, causing all eyes to turn to him.

"I think senchou-san is right." Robin stated, causing everyone's eyes to shift to her. "It appears like they were torturing her for information, they wouldn't have raped her till after they had what they wanted, and as some of those wounds look very recent I doubt they had gotten it yet," finished Robin.

"Why did they think she could tell them anything of value though?" Nami asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Because she's a marine." supplied Zoro. "Her name's Tashigi. A lieutenant under Smoker's command, I believe."

"So what should we do with her then?" asked Usopp.

"We let Chopper treat her injuries, we can figure the rest out after she wakes up." answered Luffy. Seeing nods of confirmation from the rest of his crew, he turned to go sit up on Sunny's head while he waited for her to awaken.

**AN: Oh, and what the summary's talking about will tie in to the later on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **First off I have to say I'm incredibly sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I've been incredibly busy the last month or so today was the only time I've had to write. At least it is nearly twice as long as the previous chapter so that's a good thing. Please go ahead and enjoy the story. Oh and review.

What Have You Done?

_A New Day Awakens_

Night had begun to fall upon the Thousand Sunny, the setting sun dying the ocean a brilliant array of colors. Tashigi had long since been taken to the below deck so Chopper could treat her injuries better. Brushing a strand of orange her out of her eyes she gazed up to where Luffy was seated on the Sunny's head. He hadn't left his seat since bringing the young lieutenant on board.

"Eh, Nami, what you looking at?"

"Huh, oh… um, mind if I come up there with you?" The navigator replied with a slight blush. _'I must have walked over to the Sunny's head while watching him without reliazing what I was doing. That's kinda embarrassing.' _

"Sure," Luffy replied, stretching out a hand to help her up.

Nami pulled her legs to her chest, while slightly leaning against the prop opposite to Luffy. She watched him for a few more moments wondering why he was acting the way he was.

"Luffy, what's going on with you?" Nami suddenly asked.

"Eh?"

"You've been up her on Sunny's head all day and you haven't said a word to anyone. That's not like you."

"Ah, it's not is it? I just been thinking a lot."

"You, thinking?" Nami asked incredulously.

"Hey I think too… sometimes." Luffy said attempting to defend himself.

"Yeah, maybe, but really what's bothering you?"

"It's just.. I hate them, pirates like that." Luffy replied looking out past her.

"What?" Nami replied shocked by his response.

"They tortured her, and were going to do worse. I hate people like that." Luffy said looking back down causing his hat to hide his eyes from view.

"But that's how most pirates are." Nami replied, unknowingly mimicking a similar conversation they'd had in the past.

"What's worse is that the same could happen to you or Robin, or any of the crew really, if you were to get captured by the enemy. If I'm not strong enough then the same thing would happen to you." Luffy continued, seemingly not hearing Nami's reply.

"Luffy," Nami whispered, leaning forward to tilt his hat back, " I know you'd never let any of us be captured, much less let anything like that happen."

"But it's already happened twice. Robin was taken from us and we barley managed to get her back. And you were captured by that perverted zombie guy, if Sanji hadn't shown up when he did it could've been bad." Luffy argued back, gazing into her eyes.

"Nothing happened to me though and we were able to take Robin back. Luffy you need to quit moping around, that won't help anyone," Nami said before turning and hoping of Sunny's head, " Besides if your so worried about not being able to protect us as you are then you'll just have to get stronger."

"Yeah, you right." Luffy said, before hoping down beside her.

"Of course I am. So what are you going to do now?" Nami asked glancing over at Luffy.

"I'm going to get Sanji to cook me some meat, and then go check on our guest." Luffy replied acting more like his normal self.

"Oi, shouldn't you check on her first before stuffing your face?" Nami remarked with a slight stitch over her eye.

"But I'm hungry now." Luffy whined. "Oww, Nami what was that for?"

"For being an idiot, go check on her and then get something to eat." Nami commanded as she removed her fist from the top of Luffy's head.

"Alright, alright just don't hit me anymore, that hurts." Luffy said before heading to the infirmary.

'_That idiot, he's all serious one moment then a complete idiot the next' _Nami thought watching him leave, '_still he always does his best to protect us and keep us happy so I guess it's okay for him to be an idiot some of the time.'_

________________________________________________________________________

"Oi, you shitty marimo. What if you had hurt her?"

"Me? How was stretching my arms going to hurt her? More like those sorry kicks of yours were going to hurt her."

"Sorry kicks? I'll show you sorry kicks. Eh? Chopper what are you doing?"

Luffy ducked as Sanji and Zoro came flying through the now broken infirmary door.

"Oi, you idiots don't fight in my infirmary, you'll hurt my patient." An enraged Chopper hollered.

"But I was trying to help my Tashigi-chan."

"Yours? You just met her." Zoro said incredulously.

"So? I was stricken by her sweet, innocent beauty at first sight." Sanji said, now in full 'love' mode.

"If you want to help her go and make sure she'll have plenty to eat when she wakes up. I doubt those bastards fed her much while she their prisoner." Chopper said before turning and back to his infirmary.

"Luffy what are you doing here?" Zoro asked finally noticing his captain's presence, as Sanji turned to go fix supper.

"Nami said I should check on her before I get something to eat."

"Well if your keeping an eye on her I'm gonna get some sleep before supper." Zoro said as he turned and headed up to his spot in the crow's nest.

Luffy just nodded his head in response before heading into the infirmary. Tashigi was laid out on a bed in the middle of the brightly lit room, her torso and arms wrapped in bandages.

"I'm going to have to find a way to cure idiots, if those two keep that up." Chopper said, placing the stuff that had been knocked down in Zoro and Sanji's scuffle back where it belonged. "Really I doubt those two even now why they were fighting just now."

"That would certainly make Navigator-san happy." Robin replied from her seat, creating a few hands to help Chopper tidy things up faster.

"Eh, Robin what are you doing in here?" Luffy asked, taking a seat on top of the table at the foot of Tashigi's bed.

"She was helping me treat Tashigi here. Robin's so smart, she knows a lot about treating lacerations and the like." Chopper responded, excited to have someone to help him with treating his patient.

"Really it's nothing much. I've just had lots of experience treating similar injuries." Robin replied, trying not dwell on why she had gotten so much practice.

"So when is she going to wake up?" Luffy asked.

"She should wake up soon. Her injuries aren't that bad, she probably just passed out from exhaustion and needed a few hours of quality rest. She will probably be awake within the next couple of hours." Chopper said, moving over to check bandages.

"So what are we going to do with her once she wakes up Captain-san?" Robin inquired, before taking a sip from her nearby coffee mug.

"I'm not to sure ye…"Luffy started to reply, before being cut off by a groan from the bed in front of him.

"Unhh, where am I?" The young lieutenant managed to say. Her vision was still very blurry without her glasses, but she could make out a few shapes. Noticing the large silhouette hovering near her bedside she turned her head to ask where she was. "Is th.. Is this a marine ship?" Another figure seated by the head of her bed, a woman from the sound of it, started to chuckle softly.

"Shishishi, not exactly." Luffy laughed, the thought of being mistaken for marines was very funny.

'_Huh, that voice sounds familiar for some reason, but why'_ Tashigi wondered as she tried to focus on the figure seated at the foot of her bed. Focusing as hard as she could she tried to make out the features of the man in front of her, '_Black hair, dark eyes, is that a scar under the right eye, eh, what's that hanging from his neck? Oh, it's a strawhat… wait a strawhat?' _

"Strawhat Luffy? What the hell are you doing here?" Tashigi shouted, pulling back defensively till her back was touching the wall.

"My, my such bad manners to the person who rescued you. You should be ashamed." Robin reprimanded their now awake patient.

Tashigi turning to see who was sitting, "Ni- Nico Robin?" Tashigi stuttered fear growing in her eyes. She desperately turned looking for anything to defend herself with, while retreating as far back into the corner of the room as the bed would allow. Eyes darting back and forth between Robin and Luffy she waited to see who would attack her first.

"Oi, you really shouldn't be moving around so quickly until you wounds are fully healed." Chopper said, standing on top if a stool, having shrunk back down to Brain Point when she had started shouting.

"Huh, a tanuki?" Tashigi questioned straining to see the strange creature in front of her.

"I'm a reindeer, dammit." Chopper shouted, shaking a tiny hoof at her.

"Oh, umm, sorry," Tashigi apologized, finally relaxing as she realized no one was trying to hurt her. " Umm, do any of you happen to have my glasses?"

"Are these them?" Robin asked, handing Tashigi a pair of glasses. "We took them off while we were treating your injuries earlier."

"You guys are the ones who treated me?" Tashigi asked, curious as to why an enemy would help her.

"Chopper here was the one that did most of the work, I just helped him a little." Robin clarified.

"Oh, then thank you very much for helping me." Tashigi said, bowing her head toward Chopper in gratitude.

"You asshole, thanking me like that won't make me happy." Chopper said, as he did his little happy dance.

"Umm, ok," a confused Tashigi said, "How did I end up on this ship anyway."

"Weren't you listening earlier?" Robin asked, chuckling slightly, " I said that Luffy rescued you?"

"Rescued me? From what?"

"What do you remember before waking up here?" Robin asked.

"I was on an island heading back to the ship, and I wa… I was captured by a group of pirates." Tashigi answered, finally remembering what had happened. "There captain had some ability, when I tried to cut him it had no effect, like he was made of stone or something. They realized I was a marine and tortured me for information. They were after the Nav…" Cutting herself off, she glanced up at Luffy and Robin fearfully, afraid that she had said to much.

"What did you stop for?" Luffy asked, speaking up for the first time since she had woken up.

"I believe she's afraid that if we know what the pirates were after then we'll torture her for that same information." Robin supplied.

Looking down into Tashigi's fear filled eyes Luffy could see that Robin was right. She was terrified that they would hurt like those bastards before did. "Oi, we're not like those guys. We aren't going to hurt you."

"How can I believe that? You are one of the most wanted pirates this side of the Redline."

"Why would I save you if we were just going to hurt you again? Remember when I found you? You asked me to help you." Luffy argued, trying his best to get her to believe him.

Tashigi looked up, realization dawning on her as she remembered asking him to help her. And what would have happened had he ignored her request. "Wha… What happened after that, I remember I fainted and then next thing I now I woke up here."

"I carried you out of there and back to our ship so Chopper could help you." Luffy said like it was an obvious thing.

"And those pirates just let you walk out of there with me?" Tashigi asked rather incredulously.

"No, but they won't be hurting anyone like they hurt you anymore." Luffy explained rather darkly, his eyes hardening a little as he though on what they had tried to do to her.

Tashigi stared at him for a moment as the implications of what he said sank in. "Ah.. umm.. thank you." She finally provided.

"Ah, it was nothin.." Luffy trailed off as he heard a rather large growl emanate from Tashigi's direction.

"I think our patient's hungry." Robin said, "Why don't you take her to see if Sanji has dinner ready yet?"

"Ah, really that's not necessa…" Tashigi tried to say before her stomach betrayed her with another growl. "Maybe little bit of food isn't a bad idea." Tashigi said, trying to hid how embarrassed she was. Her cheeks still flushed pink, she turned to lift her self out of bed. She managed to stand on her own for just a second before toppling over.

"Oi, your not healed enough to be moving around so much.." Chopper tried to warn her.

"Uhnn, why am I always falling down?" Tashigi moaned before noticing that instead of crashing into the floor Luffy had caught her. Her head was layed over on his shoulder and his arms were wrapped around her rather protectively. Tashigi blushed a little at how closely there bodies were pressed together. Using Luffy as leverage she pulled herself back up, noticing that Luffy was looking anywhere but at her and the slight blush staining his cheeks she glanced down to see what was wrong. All she had on was the bandages wrapped around her chest and left arm, and her panties. Face flushing a deep crimson she grabbed the covers and wrapped them around her.

"Where the hell are my clothes?" Tashigi shouted, wishing she could've melted into the floor at the moment.

"Your clothes were pretty much destroyed already, and we had to remove what was left to make sure we treated all your injuries." Chopper explained rather timidly, taking a breath before bravely continuing. "Also I wanted to make certain you weren't raped, which you weren't." Chopper finished rather hurriedly.

"Oh, umm… thanks, I think." Tashigi responded rather intelligently.

"I have some clothes here that should fit you well enough." Robin said handing her a pair of jeans and a dark blue button down shirt.

Glancing over at Luffy to make sure that he wasn't looking, Tashigi slipped into the clothes Robin had given her as fast as she could. "There, now I believe we were going to dinner?" Tashigi said trying to act as though nothing had happened. Unfortunately for her she ended up falling again as she tried to make it to the door.

"Wait just a second and I'll get you some crutches to use." Chopper said, turning back look for some crutches.

"No need, I got her." Luffy said from where he had caught her again, before simply picking her up bridal style.

"Eh? What do you think your doing?" Tashigi said, blushing for the third time in five minutes.

"Well, this way you won't fall and we can actually go and get us something to eat." Luffy answered before turning and heading out the door to the dining room.

Robin watched from her chair chuckling at the two, before rising and following them out. It looked like having the young marine around would prove to be quite entertaining.

________________________________________________________________________

Stepping into the galley Luffy saw that Sanji had already started setting stuff out for supper. Pulling a chair out for Tashigi with his foot he set her down in it, before turning and dropping himself into the one beside her. Without wasting any time he began to reach out for the food… only to be stopped by a pot slamming into his face.

"Don't even think about it you shitty rubber man. Why don't you go call the rest in for supper." Sanji said, standing in the door way to the kitchen from where he had just thrown the pot. Noticing Tashigi staring at him he made his way over to her, as Luffy stepped out to call the rest of the crew, sticking his tongue out at Sanji's back as he went. "Ah, my beautiful blue-haired angel has awakened, anything you desire is my wish to fulfill."

"Is it okay for you to be treating your Captain like that?" Tashigi asked nervously, wondering what type of crew could someone get away with attacking their captain.

"Oh that, he doesn't care. While he may be the captain we all treat each other like family. A somewhat dysfunctional family, but still family." Sanji said, while setting more trays of food on the table.

"Oh, but still it's kinda strange."

"I guess, I've never really thought about it really. It didn't seem to matter." Sanji said turning to head back into the kitchen.

Hearing the door open Tashigi turned to see the rest of the crew file into the room. Luffy came in first and set down in his seat beside where she was, grabbing as much food as he could and putting it on his plate. An orange haired girl came in next and set down on her other side. Looking a little longer Tashigi recognized her as the Burglar Cat, Nami. "H-Hi," she said, feeling very nervous now that the whole crew was gathering.

"Hi, how you feeling now? Oh, I'm Nami by the way." Nami said, turning to Tashigi with a friendly smile on her face, before starting to fill her plate. Taking that as a sign it was okay to eat Tashigi began to fill hers to.

"Oi, be careful around her, Nami will rob you blind then make you pay three times what it's worth to get your stuff back."

"Eh, who are… wait I'd recognize that nose anywhere, your Sogeking right?" Tashigi asked of the long-nosed man that had warned her about Nami.

"Huh, Sogeking? Umm… ah.. No that's not me, although I've heard that we do have the same gorgeous nose." Lied Usopp as he reached out to grab a steak.

"Don't believe anything he says, he's a super liar." Franky said, jabbing his fork into the steak Usopp was reaching for

"Oh, okay." Tashigi said taking time to size up the blue haired, speedo wearing man.

"Hey Franky, I haven't seen you or Usopp since the battle, what have you two been doing?" Asked Zoro as he pulled out the chair across from Tashigi.

"We were checking to see how the Gaon Cannon held up after being used in a real battle like that." Franky explained, decking Usopp on the head when he tried to steal his food.

"Oh and how is it?" Robin asked as her and Chopper came in.

"It's fine, the backlash knocked a few bolts lose, but I expected that. It was never made for continuous use anyways so that's no big deal." Franky answered as he fought off one of Luffy's hands for possession of the steak, only to have it stolen by the other hand creeping up from under the table.

"Hey has anyone seen Brooke?" Chopper asked while pilling some of the fish Sanji had cooked on to his plate.

"He was on lookout duty. He volunteered to do it, even though, as he said, he has no eyes." Sanji said as he set down and began helping himself to his deictically cooked meal.

"That was another of his skull jokes I take it?" Nami asked.

"Yeah, he thought it was pretty funny."

"Oi, you guys didn't start without me did you?" the aforementioned skeleton said as he walked in.

Tashigi looked up to see who the newcomer was. '_Oh it's a skeleton with an afro… wait what?,' _Tashigi glanced around the room and seeing as how the rest of the crew didn't seem concerned decided to ask Nami about the skeleton.

"Um.. Nami-san, why is there a skeleton walking around?" Tashigi asked as politely as she could.

"Hmm… oh, that's Brooke he ate the Yomi Yomi Fruit so he was able to come back to life. It took him so long to find his body though that it had turned to bones, his afro had really deep roots apparently so it stayed." Nami explained in between bites of food.

"Oh."

"And you don't have to call me Nami-san, Nami works just fine."

"Oh, okay." This crew was nothing like what she had thought. She had never imagined that they were this… kind. True she had helped them in Alabasta but that had been a long time ago. After the events on Enies Lobby she had assumed they had become more bloodthirsty, like regular pirates. Watching them right now though, fighting over a piece of fish before they accidentally tore it apart or listening to them trying to figure out how they were going to get to Gyojin Island, one could never tell that they were the cause of so much death. How could a group of pirates that had slaughtered so many innocent marines just laugh and carry on like this? But they had and they would again at some time. They were pirates after all. Even if they acted kind now they would eventually cause even more pain and death. How could they even live with themselves after all the destruction they had caused?

"Why are they like this?" Tashigi said, thinking no one would hear her. Noticing the whole table go quite she looked up. As luck would have it they all taken that exact moment to pause in their actions for a second. Everyone of them had heard her as clear as if she had shouted it.

"Why are we like what?" Nami asked quizzically, worried about Tashigi's rather rapid change. Just a moment before she seemed to be enjoying herself, now though she looked appalled that she was breathing the same air as them.

"How can you just go about your lives so happily? Does the weight of all the lives you've taken not affect any of you? Does the fact you have murdered thousands not matter to any of you?" Tashigi replied, her voice getting louder and stronger the more she said.

"Weight of all the lives we've taken? None of us have ever killed a lot of people." Zoro said looking around the room at the rest of the crew. "And I don't think any of us have ever murdered someone, and definitely not thousands of people."

"How can you say that? This happened only a month ago. You," Tashigi said rising to her feet and turning to glare down Luffy, " and your stupid crew attacked Enies Lobby and killed nearly four thousand marines there and wounded thousands more."

The whole table turned to watch what their captain would do, as Luffy leaned back in his chair raising his eyes to meet hers. Gone was the kindness she had seen before, looking at him now wasn't like looking into the eyes of a seventeen year old pirate, but rather she was looking into the eyes of the pirate king. Still there was no hatred in his gaze, just an authority that demanded she truly listen to what he said. She couldn't tear her gaze away and every word he said was weighted with such experience and authority that she couldn't help but know he spoke the truth.

"The government attacked us first. They stole Robin away and nearly killed the mayor of Water 7, a friend of ours. He told us that they were going to use Robin to revive ancient weapons of destruction and that if she cooperated they'd let us go free. Robin was going to die for us, something I could never let happen."

"So we went after her. We're not stupid, we know that most marines are good people so we don't use our full strength against them. They were alive after they fought us, your government probably killed them with their Buster Call."

"Buster Call? What is that?"

"It's an artillery barrage using ten battleships and five vice-admirals. It's only purpose is to wipe a target of the face of the map, killing whoever is there, no matter whether the target is an island full of civilians or a military base full of marines." Robin said, the bitterness in her voice quite obvious to all around her.

"No.. no I refuse to believe the government would do something like that." Tashigi said, shaking her head in defiance of the facts.

"How many marines are on a battleship?" Luffy asked rather suddenly.

"Huh… umm, around a thousand I think. Why?"

"All dead. When mine and the pigeon guys battle ended up on one of the Buster Call ships, the others turned and fired on it. Everyone on that ship died. Those ships then targeted the island and destroyed everything."

"He's right. Those bastards announced over the loudspeakers that the chance of survivors on Enies Lobby was zero. They even turned their cannons on the captain class fighters that were trying to stop us on the bridge, in attempt to trap us on one of the piers." Franky interjected.

" We might have killed a few of the marines ourselves but most of the deaths are the result of your governments indiscriminate bombing of the island. I will admit that most of the injuries the marines had were probably our doing." Zoro said, "Why don't you go get some fresh air and think about what we've said. You know we're telling the truth and even if you won't believe us… well I guess it doesn't really matter now does it."

"Ah, I think your right. I need some air." Tashigi said, leaving the room almost like she was in a daze.

"Ah, wait," Nami said rising up to go after her before being stopped by Luffy grabbing her wrist, "Luffy what are you doing? Let me go."

"Give her some time alone." Luffy ordered, Nami's eyes going wide as she realized he was being serious, "I saw it in her eyes. She knows we were telling her the truth. She just needs time to think about what that means."

Nami sat back in her seat and sighed realizing her captain was probably right.

________________________________________________________________________

'_This is what you meant wasn't it? You knew that something was wrong with the way the government reported what happened there. That's why you warned me that I shouldn't believe everything I was told. Dammit Smoker couldn't you have been wrong just this once.' _Tashigi wiped a few stray tears from her eyes as she continued to gaze out at the sea. '_What do I do now? What can I do? Ugh.. Why couldn't I have just never found out about this, then I wouldn't be having these doubts about what to do. They may be pirates but they don't seem to be bad people, atleast not as bad as we're led to believe. I need to get back to the Marines, I need to talk to Smoker-san about this. Maybe… just maybe I could ask them for help. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **So I'm really sorry for taking so long ot get a new chpatre out but I've been really busy lately and the few times I haven't been I didn't feel like writing. This chapter is much shorter than i orignally intended and only has about a third of what I wanted in it. I decided to go ahead and update it though since it's been so long since my last update, and i will hopefully be able to get the next chapter out within a week or so.

What Have You Done?

_The First Night Falls_

"So this is where you went."

Spinning around quickly Tashigi saw the orange haired Navigator standing a few feet behind her. "Wha.. Oh Nami-san I didn't hear you coming." Tashigi said, wondering how Nami got so close.

"I noticed. I've been watching you for a good five minutes or so." Nami said, leaning over the railing next to Tashigi. "So, what are your thoughts now?"

Tashigi seemed to hesitate for a moment, taking time to gather her thoughts. "… I'm not sure," Tashigi finally muttered, " according to the Marines you are vicious criminals but when I see you with each other, it's like,… I don't know,.. I guess the best way to put it is that you seem… good."

"I can kind of relate to how you feel." Nami said, "Oi, don't act so surprised, I wasn't always a Strawhat pirate." She said in response to Tashigi's look of disbelief. " I hated pirates for a long time, but Luffy showed me that not all pirates are the same. Some of them are good people."

"'I want to believe you but…" Tashigi started to say.

"It's okay. I'm not out here to change your beliefs, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Nami interrupted.

"Oh.." Tashigi said as silence fell between them. Staring out into the sea she pondered what to do next. "umm… Nami-san?"

"I've told you it's just Nami."

"Oh, sorry. Um, Nami… what are you planning to do with me?" Tashigi asked, nervous about what her response would be.

"We talked about that for a while after you left." Nami began, "It's a bit tricky as we've never had a prisoner to take care of so we weren't to sure what to do. Being in the Grandline it's not like we can exactly alter our course so we decided to just let you off at Gyojin Island when we arrive there."

"Gyojin! But that's underwater, and the marines have no base there. I would never be able to get back home from there." Tashigi cried out, wondering what she would do.

"Yeah, we know. That's what makes this situation so complicated. We'd feel bad if we just abandoned you there after rescuing you and then taking the time to heal you." Nami said, before letting out an exasperated sigh, "Well, I guess there is one other option… kinda."

"Kinda.. what's that mean?"

"Well, I kind of went and stole everything of value I could from those pirates during the battle, not that they had much of value to take," Nami replied, her eyes darkening a bit when mentioning the lack treasure for her to steal, "but they did have an Eternal Pose."

"What, where to? Does it go to somewhere with a marine base? Is it somewhere close?" Tashigi asked, the questions rushing out one after the other.

"Whoa, slow down. All I know is that it goes to some place called Rycar and judging from the way it's pointing it is ahead of us, but not on the path to Gyojin Island." Nami said, trying to calm the young girl.

"Rycar, Rycar… Ah, I think I saw it on a map once, in one of the Marine bases I was stationed at. I believe it was near the Redline, probably the second to last island on that route. It shouldn't be too far from here." Tashigi said with a grin, getting at the thought of being able to go home. "Please Nami-san, could you take me there?"

"Eh, you do remember we're pirates right? Why should we go out of our way to help someone for no profit." Nami replied.

"But you said you were good pirates and that'd you didn't want to just abandon me." Tashigi said, her grin falling from her face as she began to lose hope in her situation again.

"We are but we still like to make money… but then again, I don't see how a detour would hurt." Nami amended seeing Tashigi's crestfallen face, " and besides since we saved you your life is our responsibility. It wouldn't be right to just leave you on your own. Who knows, maybe if we're lucky we'll find some treasure to steal while we're there." Nami said, rubbing her hands together greedily as her eyes turned into beri.

"Ah, but is it ok for you to make decisions like this without your Captain's permission?" Tashigi asked, worrying if Luffy would agree to go this detour.

"Good point," Nami said, coming back down to earth, before turning and shouting," Oi, Luffy, is it ok if we take a detour to Rycar, it could be an adventure?"

"Shishishi, how long had you known I was there?" Luffy asked, stepping out from the shadows.

"Not that long, but I was pretty sure someone was listening in on our conversation, and I'd bet money Robin's using her powers to listen in on us as well. I was more surprised that you were able to stay quiet for that long." Nami said with a slight grin.

"I'm able to be quiet when I want to… sometimes." Luffy said, trying in vain to defend himself.

"How.. how were you able to hide from me so easy?" Tashigi questioned, finally getting over her shock at being snuck up on so easily.

"What, you didn't think that 300 million bounty was for nothing did you?" Nami answered with a slight smirk, "Anyways, Luffy what do you think about taking a trip to Rycar?"

"Hmm.. Why not? It could be fun, besides Tashigi needs to get home somehow doesn't she?" Luffy said, before he was wrapped in a tight embrace from the young lieutenant. Awkwardly returning her hug, he looked up at Nami as if to ask 'what's gotten into her?' only to see his navigator chuckling at the scene before her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Tashigi said, before disentangling herself from Luffy with a slight blush. "This really mean a lot to…" Tashigi started to say before being cut off by a yawn. "Oh, I guess I'm sleepier than I realized." Tashigi said, trying, and failing, to hide her embarrassment.

"Ah, it's okay. Hmm… where are you going to sleep anyways?" Luffy asked, his head tilted to the side in confusion.

"I asked Franky to move another bed into mine and Robin's room. She can stay in there with us." Nami said.

"Wha… no don't, I don't want to impose on you further."

"Well, it's either stay with us or stay with the boys and I don't think you want that so your staying with us." Nami said.

"I don't really get a choice in this do I?" Tashigi replied, conceding to Nami's will.

"Nope, so why don't you follow me before you fall asleep standing up," Nami said, before clasping Tashigi's arm and forcing her to follow. "Night Luffy, see you in the morning." Nami called back over her shoulder.

"Good night Luffy-san, and thank you for everything." Tashigi said, trying to bow while being pushed along by Nami.

"Ah, it's nothing, good-nite to you too." Luffy said, before turning and heading back to the guys quarters.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Wow, this is your room? It's got so much space, even with the extra bed." Tashigi exclaimed, taking in the girls rather spacious accommodations.

"When the crew only has two female members, and only nine members altogether you can afford to splurge a little on the luxuries of life." Robin said, looking up from her book to observe her new roommate.

"Ah.. Nico-san.." Tashigi said, regarding the woman warily.

"There is no need to be so cautious around me. You are senchou-san's guest and I will treat you as such. Oh, and please call me Robin, Nico-san is much to formal." Robin said, turning the page in her book, "Oh, and the middle bed is yours."

Laying out on her bed Tashigi tried to take in her situation. Just a day ago she was held hostage by a group of pirates and now she was the guest of yet another group of pirates. The situation was made more complicated by the fact that they were nothing like she thought they'd be. Ugh, now wasn't the time to be thinking of this, she just wanted to change clothes and go to bed. "Ah, wait. What am I to do for clothes?" Tashigi asked, wondering why she hadn't thought of this sooner.

"There's some of mine and Robin's clothes in that dresser by your bed you can wear. They might be a little lose in the chest area but they should fit fine." Nami said, throwing in a slight smirk as she saw Tashigi's face turn red.

"Thank you for the clothes." Tashigi said, giving Nami a slight glare at the girl's teasing. Noticing the open chest at the foot of Nami's bed, she walked over to get a better look at what was inside. "Huh, that's.. but how?"

"What are you doing?" Nami asked, sitting up in bed to get a better look at what Tashigi was doing.

Tashigi simply rose from where she was with a sword clasped between her hands. Robin noticing the girls actions set her book aside and made ready to attack if the situation called for it.

"And what are you planning to do with that?" Nami asked, now fully focused on Tashigi's actions.

"Huh… oh sorry, it's just um.. where did you get this sword from?" Tashigi said, hurriedly setting the blade back down in the chest.

"That? I stole it off that ship that we rescued you from. It was one of the few things they had that looked like it could be of some value." Nami answered, feeling a bit relieved that she wouldn't have to fight the young marine.

"Oh, well… um do you think I could have it back?" Tashigi asked, her eyes averted toward the floor.

"Back? What do you mean by have it back?" Nami questioned.

"It was mine. When I was captured those pirates must have taken it form me." Tashigi replied.

"Well, it's hardly a good idea to let an enemy run around our ship armed. What if they were to attack us?" Robin said, watching as Tashigi jerked up to look at her rather quickly.

"Ah, no that's not what I-" Tashigi started to say.

"That's not what you were going to do? I know that, besides it would hardly matter if you attacked us or not." Robin said, cutting off Tashigi's reply, "Even if you were able to defeat Nami and me, you wouldn't last an instant against swordsman-san or senchou-san."

"I'll return it to you." Nami said, finally speaking up again form where she had been sitting, apparently deep in thought.

"Eh, what do you mean?"

"I mean that I'll return your sword to you… on two conditions." Nami said.

Tashigi hesitated for a moment remembering Usopp's warning about dealing with Nami. "What are your conditions?"

"First you agree not to do anything stupid, like attacking us." Nami said, waiting to see Tashigi nod her head in agreement before continuing. " And second you tell us what information those pirates thought you had that was so valuable."

"What! I can't do that!" Tashigi cried out.

"I'm not asking for the details, I just want to know type of information they were after." Nami clarified, seeing how opposed Tashigi was to giving out her secret.

For her part Tashigi was having a rather hard time deciding what to do. On one hand her Marine training was telling her not to let them know anything, but on the other she really wanted her weapon back and she didn't believe the Strawhats would really be able to do anything with the information anyway. "They were after the Navy's patrol routed for this area." Tashigi finally answered.

"That does make sense, pirates as weak as them would want to try their hardest to avoid Marine battleships." Robin said.

"Yeah, it's to bad our crew doesn't think like that. They'd rather get into a fight than to play it safe." Nami said, resting her head in her hand. "Here you go, I think this belongs to you now." Nami finished, tossing Tashigi's sword to her.

"Thank you, Nami-sa… I mean Nami." Tashigi said, before taking a moment to check the blade for damages.

"Eh, it was nothing. So now that that's all taken care of why don't we get some sleep? It's late and as crazy as our crew is you'll probably need it." Nami said, as she readied herself for bed.

"Ah, I guess your right." Tashigi replied as she set her sword down beside her bed. She readied herself for bed before slipping under the covers herself. Checking to make sure her sword was in arms reach she let herself relax and waited for sleep to take her.

**Author's Note: **The next chapter will include Tashigi's first actual day with the crew, it was supposed to be in this chapter but I didn't have it written yet so I decided to update without it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **So this should have been up a week after the last chapter but a combination of working 15+ hour days for a month and my laptop charger breaking caused a pretty big delay. Hopefully that won't happen again. This chapter was a little shorter than what I originally had in mind but I guess I'll just put the rest in the next chapter.

What Have You Done?

_Life With The Enemy_

The light streaming through the small windows was what finally awoke Tashigi. Taking a few moments to gather her bearing she surveyed the unfamiliar living quarters surrounding her. _'Where am I? Oh, yeah I'm on the Strawhat's ship.' _Tashigi thought, taking the time to put on her glasses as she remembered the events of the previous day. '_Hmm, where are Nami-san and Robin-san?' _Tashigi wondered, noticing their empty beds. Looking around she finally spotted a clock on a dresser by Nami's bed. '_Eleven-thirty!? I must have been more exhausted then I thought. Might as well get up and see what's going on then_.' Rising from her bed Tashigi found some jeans that fit her fairly well and a green shirt that didn't look like it'd be to big. Seeing her sword alongside her bed Tashigi hesitated for a moment before going ahead and attaching it to her belt. While she didn't think she would need it, she felt more comfortable with it.

Making her way out on to the deck Tashigi was surprised to see Zoro sleeping against the railing of the ship. _'He can't have gotten up to long ago and he's already asleep again?'_

"So I see you finally decided to get up." Zoro remarked, not bothering to move from this position.

Tashigi jumped a little in surprise as the supposedly asleep swordsman called out to her. "Says the person who looks like they're still asleep. Not going to run away this time?" She fired back, hoping she wasn't going to far.

Zoro's eyes shot open at that to give her a slight glare. He had to admit he was mildly impressed, it took guts to make fun of a pirate on their own ship. "Your not trying to capture me right now so I don't mind you being here. Besides Luffy said we were to treat you as our guest." Noticing the new sword his gaze lingered on it for a second before shifting back to Tashigi. If his captain felt it was okay for her to be armed then he didn't care.

"Oh. Umm… were is everyone else?" Tashigi asked, having finally noticed that her and Zoro seemed to be the only two out on the deck at the moment.

"They're having a picnic lunch up on the top deck." Zoro said, slowly rising to his feet. "If you want something to eat I'd suggest you check with them." He said, before turning and heading towards the crow's nest.

"Alright, um.. thanks." Tashigi replied, somewhat puzzled as to where Zoro was going. As it didn't really concern her where he went and she was somewhat hungry, she went ahead and headed up the staircase to where the upper deck appeared to be.

* * *

"Oi, Tashigi! Over here!" Nami yelled, upon seeing the blue haired marine climb up to the top deck, "Come try these crab bites Sanji made, they're amazing."

"Sure." Tashigi said, taking a moment to answer. Even after all that had happened the night before it still went against her nature to be so friendly to pirates.

"Hm.. Tashigi-san, where did that sword come from?" Sanji asked, pausing in preparing Tashigi's plate as he noticed it. The rest of the crew present, sans Nami and Robin, perked up a bit to hear why she was now armed.

"Oh, um.." Tashigi started, unsure of how to explain why she was armed.

"I let her have it back." Nami interjected, barely looking up from her meal. "It was hers originally so I traded it back to her for some information and a promise of good behavior."

"Ah, that explains it." Usopp said. "Wait a minute, does Luffy know you gave her a weapon? And besides why did you have the sword anyways?"

"I stole it off that pirate ship of course." Nami replied cheekily, sticking her tongue out for added effect. "As for Luffy, I didn't bother to ask. I doubt he'd care if he she was armed. He's already agreed to try to take her home, so I don't think a weapon's a big deal."

"Oi, that's a supa point there." Franky chimed in, nodding sagely while drinking his cola. "Eh!! What do you mean we're taking her home?!?!?" Franky exclaimed, spraying Usopp with cola at the same time.

"Oh, I thought you had already been told, guess not." Nami said nonchalantly.

"Well, you shoul…" Usopp started to say before Tashigi timidly interrupted.

"Umm.. Excuse me, but umm… where is Luffy-san anyways? Shouldn't he be here when you're discussing things like this?"

"Nah, this isn't that big a deal anyways, I was just a little surprised." Usopp said, waving off any seriousness to the conversation.

"Where is senchou-san though? It's not like him to miss a meal." Robin said, speaking form her seat on the rail of the ship.

"He was fishing with me, Brooke, and Usopp earlier. I guess he's still there." Chopper said, finishing off the rest of the ice cream cone Sanji had provided.

"Last time I saw him he still seemed to determined to catch something for supper tonight." Brooke added.

"You know, it's amazing that such a hyperactive idiot can be entertained for so long by fishing." Nami said, sounding a little exasperated. "Why can't he be that calm all the time?"

"Yeah it is a bit strange. Can you imagine what a nightmare little Luffy must have been for his parents if he's this bad now?" Usopp said, with a bit of a shudder at the thought.

"Luffy had parents?" Tashigi asked, paying attention to the conversation again.

"Every one has parents marine-san." Robin replied with a slight smirk.

"I know that," Tashigi defended herself, blushing as everyone around her laughed, "I meant that he actually has a family out there somewhere. Did the rest of you leave family behind too?"

The air seemed to visibly darken at that remark. The whole crew reflecting back on the family members and nakama they had lost. Tashigi appeared to notice that she had said something and tried to apologize, "…sorry, ah… umm I mean that I'm sorry if I offended you…" she tried to say before trailing off.

Taking a second to gather herself Robin eventually answered Tashigi's question. "It's not that you have offended us with your question. I would imagine that it's only natural to be curious in a situation like this." Robin replied, pausing a bit before continuing. "All of us are what you would call orphans. Our biological families are either dead or we have never met them. And even though most of us found people to take their place, it's still not an easy subject to bring up."

Tashigi was only able to nod in agreement, thinking back on her own life. It was a situation she could relate to easily, with Smoker having taken her in at a young age after her parents had been killed. "I am still sorry though, it was not my place to pry.

"Don't let it bother y…"

"SANJIII!!!" Luffy yelled, bounding up to the top deck. "I caught dinner, now go and cook it." Luffy demanded pointing back behind him where a Sea King, easily ten times bigger than the ship, was poised.

"Usopp, what was Luffy using as bait?" Nami asked, in a near emotionless voice.

"A shark."

"Oi, you shitty rubber man. How do you expect me to cook it while it's trying to eat us?" Sanji asked, delivering a wicked kick to the top of the rubberman's head. "At least, kill the shitty thing first."

"Ah, good idea. Oi, Zoro!!" Luffy yelled.

"Ugh, what do you want now?" Zoro shouted, emerging from the crow's nest.

"Cut it." Luffy ordered.

"That's all you interrupted my training for? Fine, it will only take a second anyways." Zoro said, placing one sword in his mouth and grasping the other in his hands. "Oi, Luffy knock it this way.

Luffy merely nodded in acknowledgement before stretching his arm out to grab a fin on the monster's back and pull himself up. "How best to do this? Ah, I know." Luffy mused to himself, before turning and running down the monster's back. As the Sea King turned around to try to eat Luffy, it's body now directly over him, he gave a small grin. "Gotcha, Gomu Gomu no Stamp," Luffy said, flipping backwards and launching both feet into the monster propelling it upwards, " and Cannon." Twisting his body in mid air he launched the Sea King right toward where Zoro was perched on top of the crow's nest, using the momentum off his attack to land back on the trip."

"Oni Giri." Zoro yelled, releasing a devastating three sword slash that turned the Sea King into a pile of steaks.

"Hmm… I guess these will do." Sanji said, as he walked over to inspect them.

"That was amazing." Tashigi exclaimed, obviously impressed by the effortless display of power she had just seen.

"That wasn't that great, you ought to have seen the time I once fought my way out of a whole nest of Sea Kings and dozen times that size…" Usopp embellished, even though only chopper was listening.

"Kinda scary isn't it?" Nami said, following Tashigi's gaze to where Luffy and Zoro were standing. "They're so strong and yet the were barely even trying just then. It's more than a little humbling."

"Yeah."

"Well, look on the bright side. One will be having fresh Sea King steak for supper tonight, and two they did a pretty good job of getting rid of that awkward mode form earlier."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **For the record when the only two days off you have in the entire month of December are Christmas Eve and Christmas Day it sucks. The only reason I was even able to get this out was because we were travelling all day and when I wasn't driving I worked on this. Read and enjoy. And Review. Oh and, Merry Christmas Everyone!!!

What Have You Done?

_Knowing Where You Stand_

As the days passed Tashigi adjusted more and more to life amongst the crew. At times she had trouble completely letting her guard down but for the most part it was back to life as normal, or as normal as things ever get.

"Don't overextend so much when your lunging in for an attack. It leaves your midsection open to counters." Zoro replied as he stopped his blade next to Brooke's ribcage.

"Hai, Zoro-san, I will take that to heart." Brooke said, picking his blade up from where it handed landed after Zoro's disarming move.

"Good, now come at me again."

"Roger." Brooke replied, launching into a flurry of lunges that Zoro easily parried, holding Wado Ichimonji in a reverse grip. Seeing another opening Zoro lunged into for the attack, slicing upwards at Brooke's chin only to have him jump up into the air to avoid the strike. As he landed Brooke let loose with a powerful downward blow, only to have Zoro easily stop it with his blade. Zoro gave a slight grin as he rose up pushing back Brooke's blade, overpowering Brooke he quickly played his blade in a circle, bringing the point of his sword to Brooke's neck and shoving Brooke's down into the grassy part of the deck.

"It would seem I lose again."

"Aye, that was a good move but you need to remember that you lack power. You're the fastest out of all of us though, so use that to your advantage more than relying on overpowering your opponents." Zoro advised, as he lowered his blade. "I think that's enough for now it looks like were drawing a crowd anyways."

"Eh..?" Brooke wondered, turning to look around. Luffy was still seated on the mast head where he had been the entire time and Robin was seated in her chair reading a book, but Tashigi and Nami were now up on the top deck, watching them while leaning against the railing.

"Ah, Tashigi-san, Nami-san please forgive my rudeness for not noticing you sooner. May I see your panties?" Brooke asked, the epitome of a perfect gentleman.

"Of course not, you perverted skeleton." Nami yelled, while Tashigi blushed a little. It took some time to get used to Brooke's mannerism's.

"So what are you two here for?" Zoro asked, looking at Nami suspiciously.

"We heard the sword strikes and came to see what was going on. I thought Franky had banned you guys from sparring on the ship after you and Luffy came close to destroying the mast."

"No he banned me, Luffy, and the ero-cook from sparring together. Anyone else was alright." Zoro replied, glad to have a chance to correct Nami.

"So does that mean I can spar against you?"

Everyone turned to look at Tashigi in surprise, even Robin looked up from her book to see what was going on.

"What me? Against you? That wouldn't even be fair."

"Come on fight against me, all out. I want to see how I compare against the feared Pirate Hunter Zoro." Tashigi said, as she walked down the stairs to the lower deck, deliberately baiting Zoro.

"Go on, Zoro. Fight her, show her what your capable of." Luffy prodded, taking an unusual amount of interest in the mock fight.

"Oi, I was going to fight her even if you didn't tell me to." Zoro huffed, walking over to pick up his other two swords. " Well are you ready?"

"Yeah." Tashigi said, settling into her usual stance. Zoro turned to her with Wado Ichimonji clinched between his teeth and his other two blades held loosely at his sides still in their sheaths. For a moment the two just stared at each other before Zoro lunged straight at her letting the sheaths fall behind him. Bringing in two of his swords from the left Zoro forced Tashigi to use her blade to block his strike, as soon as their swords connected he spun around bringing Wado around right at her head. Tashigi dropped down below the attack breaking the parry with Zoro's swords to spin around and slice at his stomach. Zoro flipped backwards to avoid the attack landing back where he had started from, as his sheaths fell into the deck.

"Not bad." Zoro said, looking at Tashigi with a greater amount of respect. "You have some skill there."

"Thanks. My turn." Tashigi said with a slight grin launching herself into an attack. Lunging in, bringing a slash from the side, upward blow, diagonal slice, it didn't matter Zoro kept either dodging them within an inch of the blow or using his own blades to turn her's away.

From his seat on the figurehead Luffy began to frown slightly as he watched the spar continue. Ever since the first series of attacks Zoro hadn't been taking the fight seriously. Instead he seemed content to evade Tashigi's attacks, never attacking himself even as she left opening after opening for a counter attack.

"So you see it too don't you, Senchou-san?" Robin asked, from where she had come to stand by the figurehead as she watched the battle.

"Yeah, why won't he actually fight her?." Luffy asked, puzzled by his first mates behavior.

"I can't say for certain but it appears that he is reluctant to show her how weak she is in comparison to him. Maybe he's trying to build up her confidence by letting her believe she's able to push him a little." Robin answered, as that seemed to be the only explanation for his strange behavior.

"Hmm… You may be right." Luffy said, watching the fight for a bit longer. "But if he does that then she'll come to believe she's a lot better than she really is. That could get her killed if she overestimates her abilities in a real fight.

"It could." Robin agreed.

"yeah… Oi Zoro!!" Luffy yelled causing the two combatants to halt in there actions. "If your going to spare with her take it seriously. Don't go easy on her, that won't help her get any stronger."

"You've been going easy on me? Why?" Tashigi asked, taking another swing at Zoro. Just as the blade was about to connect Zoro blocked it with one of his own. Tashigi winced in shock as the backlash traveled up her arms. His sword hadn't budged a millimeter when her attack hit. Her eyes widened a bit as she realized the he had been holding back.

"I'm sorry. Captain's orders, I'm not going to hold back anymore." Zoro said, before bringing in a slice from the side. Barely able to follow it Tashigi threw herself back, the blade nicking off a strand of hair. Her respite was short lived as Zoro quickly launched himself into her, letting lose with a blinding series of sword strikes that she was just able to block. Bringing one of his blades up from below he launched her sword high into the air before turning and bringing all three blades within a hairsbreadth of her throat.

"You lose." Zoro said, before turning and going to pick up his sword sheaths.

Tashigi fell to her knees on the deck, tears starting to gather in her eyes. All this time she had thought she was gaining on the elite swordsman in the world and within seconds Zoro had completely crushed her. "Why?"

"I wanted to build up your confidence. Then make some corrections to your fighting style without you worrying about how far behind you were in terms of skill." Zoro answered, looking a little ashamed that he was using slightly dishonest methods to help someone.

"And you? Why did you want him to defeat me like that? Did it make you feel better seeing a marine like me get beat so badly?" Tashigi shouted, glaring at Luffy in rage.

"No, I simply wanted you to know where you stood compared to us. That way in a real fight you wouldn't overestimate your own abilities." Luffy stated quite simply.

"Compared to us? We haven't fought before, so you have no idea where we stand compared to each other." Tashigi said angrily, before walking over and picking up her own sword. "Come on fight me, prove to me how strong you are."

"You couldn't beat Zoro, what makes you think you can beat me?" Luffy asked, surprised at how angry she was getting over this.

"Just fight me, dammit." Tashigi yelled, tightening her grip on her blade.

"… fine. Don't say I didn't warn you though." Luffy said, as he hopped down to the deck. Taking his hat off he tossed it over to wear Nami was standing. "Hold on to this for a second. Well if your going to attack come on and attack." Luffy said, as he turned back to face Tashigi.

Wasting no time Tashigi launched herself in at full speed, bringing her sword above her head she brought it crashing down aimed at Luffy's head. Luffy barely glanced at the blade as he darted inside her guard using one hand to catch hers wrapped around the hilt, effectively stopping the sword swing. Using that hand to pull her in even faster Luffy brought his knee up and slammed it into her ribcage.

"ugh.." Tashigi went down on one knee struggling to regain her breath. Damn he could hit hard and he was so fast to boot.

"Give up yet?"

"Never." Tashigi said, slashing out horizontally trying to hit Luffy in the leg. Using the sole of his sandal Luffy redirected the blade into the deck with one foot before pivoting on it to kick Tashigi in the side and knock her across the deck a few feet. Picking up her blade he tossed it over to where she laid.

"That's enough. Let's stop this before you end up seriously injured."

"I will.. never… give in… to a pirate." Tashigi said, using her sword to pick herself back up. Settling into a stance she raised her blade, ready to continue the fight.

"huh…This has gone on long enough, sorry." Luffy said, before he seemed to disappear.

"Wha.. Where di…ugh" Tashigi collapsed into Luffy's arms after he appeared behind her and delivered a swift blow to the back of her neck.

"Was it really necessary to be that rough with her?" Nami asked, worried about the girl.

"She needed to understand. It wasn't like I enjoyed doing that to her. She's staying your room right, mind if I lay her down in there?"

"Nah, go ahead. I'll keep and eye on her till she wakes up. She's going to have one hell of a headache when she does though." Nami stated, before setting Luffy's hat back on his head.

"Yeah, let her know I'm sorry I was so rough on her, will ya?" Luffy asked, as he walked toward the women's quarters.

"Yeah sure. I'll take care of it." Nami said, opening the door for Luffy to bring Tashigi in.

"Thanks Nami, you're the best." Luffy said, laying Tashigi down on her bed.

* * *

"Ugh… I feel like hell…" Tashigi said as she rose up slightly in her bed.

"Well you should, what possessed you to do something so stupid?"

"Oh, Nami. I didn't notice you were in here… wait what do you mean stupid?" Tashigi asked indefinitely, only to wince in pain as her ribs started aching after the outburst.

"You tried to fight Luffy, when you knew you had no chance of winning. If he hadn't held back his strength so much you would be in a full body cast right now, not just nursing some bruised ribs." Nami replied, a bit exasperated that she had to explain that.

"So he was still holding back…" Tashigi sighed, looking down at the covers dejectedly.

"Geez, what is it with you and this whole holding back thing? Luffy hits hard enough to crush stone easily or to dent steal plating, I've seen him do it on several occasions. Are you saying you wanted to be hit like that?" Nami asked, wondering whether there was an actual reason behind this or if the girl was just masochistic. "Oh, and he said he was sorry for hurting you as badly as he did." Nami added as an afterthought.

Tashigi winced as she pictured being hit that hard before continuing. "It's not that I want to be hit that hard, it's just.. It's just that when I was training to be a marine the other trainees and sometimes even the sensei's held back when they were fighting me. They said that because I was a woman they couldn't go all out."

"Oh, well that explains why you were mad at Zoro then. But as much as I hate to admit it he was only trying to help you get better." Nami said.

"Why? Even though we're on the same side now eventually we'll be enemies again." Tashigi said admittedly curious.

"Who knows? The only people on the ship that really understand Zoro are Luffy and maybe Robin." Nami answered, with a slight shrug of her shoulders. "If I had to guess, I'd say it's because he want's you to be as strong as possible. After all even though we're on different sides we can still be friends, right?" Nami said, smiling at the end.

"Right." Tashigi said with a grin of her own.

"..Oh wait, why were you so mad at Luffy then, he was the one who told Zoro to quit taking it easy on you. I would of thought you'd been grateful then." Nami asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"…"

"Tashigi.." Nami prodded.

"… it wasn't so much that I was mad at him as I was mad at myself. I had thought that just maybe I was catching up to the level the elite swordsman were at, and then Zoro completely crushed me. It just infuriated me that I was beaten so easily. I took my anger out on Luffy then, I remember thinking that he wasn't a swordsman so I should be able to take him. I guess I forgot that even if you were to be the strongest swordsman in the world, it doesn't mean you're the strongest person in the world." Tashigi explained, she started to move to get out of bed before wincing yet again. "Damn, even for holding back Luffy still hits really hard."

"Personally I think he went to far, there was no reason for him to hurt you this badly." Nami said, helping Tashigi to her feet as she did.

Tashigi shook her head in disagreement, "No, he was right to do what he did. I was out of control at the time."

"If you say so."

"As it is, I should probably find them and apologize for my behavior earlier." Tashigi said, as she headed to the door of their room.

"Apologize to the guy that kicked your ass, that's a new one." Nami said, shaking her head.

* * *

"Oi, Luffy that technique at the end earlier was that…" Zoro asked, from where he was standing, lifting some of the largest weights ever created.

"Yeah, it's still not perfect though, I guess my body hasn't adjusted to it enough yet." Luffy said from where he was leaned up against the mast.

"So how long have you been trying to perf…" Zoro shut up rather quickly, pointing behind Luffy.

Luffy turned around to see Nami and Tashigi approaching. Back to his usual cheery self he bounded over to them. "Ah, Tashigi are you all right now?"

"I'm fine. A little sore but that will pass." Tashigi said, a little nervous facing them again so soon.

"Hmm.. Sore? Why's that?" Luffy asked cluelessly.

"Why do you think you moron? Maybe because you hit her to hard?" Nami said, as she decked Luffy on the top of the head.

"Dammit Nami, quit hitting me, that hurts." Luffy said, rubbing his bruised head.

"Hehe…" Tashigi laughed a bit watching the pair of them, before remembering why she'd come looking for him in the first place. "Ah, Luffy-san, I wanted to apologize for my…"

"Don't bother." Luffy cut in, waving her off. "It's no big deal."

"But my behavior was out of line, I should have never…"

"It's alright really. We're nakama, but that doesn't mean we have to get along all the time." Luffy said, giving a grin as Tashigi finally got what he was saying.

"Right." Tashigi said with a smile of her own. _'Nakama eh,… so I'm one of the Strawhat Pirates nakama now… well that's not really that bad.'_

**Author's Note: **So this is my first time writing actual fight scenes so some feedback on how I did would be very much appreciated.

On a completely unrelated sidenote last night at work it rained. And rained. And rained some more. So since we were already soaked through our raincoats and every layer of clothes we had on a few of us decided it would be fun to go and run through and wrestle in the 4 foot deep puddle of water. Of course only after we did this and were completely soaked did we realize that A) it was about 40 degrees outside and B) that we had driven ourselves there and would all have to drive home soaking wet. Yeah, just thought I'd share that completely unrelated moment of brilliance with everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **So this took a long time to get out... main reason I got done today was a combination of the bad weather and forgetting to pay the DirecTv bill..oops

What Have You Done?

_Anything Can Happen On The Grandline_

Nami rolled over again in her bed, trying to get comfortable again. She'd gone to bed early hoping to get a full night's worth of sleep but something was bugging her, trying to wake her form her deep slumber. "unnn…" Really didn't she deserve her beauty sleep too?

"Ah!!" Nami cried out as she was thrown from her bed as the ship suddenly rocked hard to starboard. "What the hell?" Nami yelled, before freezing as she realized what had happened. Quickly throwing on a set of clothes, she rushed out on to the deck.

"Oi, Navigator-neesan, where the hell did this storm come from?" Franky yelled from his spot at the helm, having been on watch this night, his wild blue hair being blown around in the wind. Rain was falling down in sheets, and the waves were nearly as high as the Sunny's deck.

"That's just the way this place is. Hurry and get everyone up, we're going to need everyone if we're going to survive this." Nami hollered back, racing to the side to survey the storm better.

"Aye." Franky confirmed, pressing a button near the steering wheel. A shrill alarm went off throughout the ship waking the rest of the crew. Robin and Tashigi were the first on deck, having woken up even before the alarm sounded and gotten themselves dressed. Nami quickly sent them to work on damage control, mainly securing any line that were loose or came loose before they hurt someone.

"Oi, Franky break out the paddlewheels. The rest of you guys hurry up and get the sails pulled in." Nami barked out, the rest of her nakama having finally gotten up. Noticing their state of undress Nami mentally slapped herself for being stuck with such a strange crew. It seemed like the only one that had managed to grab a shirt on their way out was Usopp, well at least they all had their pants on.

The storm was getting steadily worse and Nami wasn't sure how much longer they'd be able to hold their course in weather like this. "Franky quick bring us hard to starboard!!"

Bringing the ship around as fast as he could Franky watched in shock as a cyclone descended down way to close for his liking. If they had stayed on their previous course it would have come down right on top of them.

"How does she do that?" Tashigi asked, pulling taut the knot on yet another line that had come loose. Nami yelled out another course adjustment to Franky, this time avoiding being caught between two large waves as they slammed into one another.

"No idea, it's just her gift I suppose. It's actually a bit surprising that we were even caught up in a storm like this, most times she's able to sense them before they hit and get us far from them." Robin said, just as calmly as though she'd been talking about the weather, while using her sprouted limbs to secure multiple lines that had come lose.

On and on the Sunny sailed. How much time had passed? Ten minutes? Fifteen? In the center of the storm it seemed like hours. Chopper was thrown off his footing and nearly off the ship as they were struck hard by a powerful wave. Only Zoro's quick reaction had saved him. Usopp had a busted nose after having been hit in the face by one of the girls lawn chairs, as the winds threw whatever had been left on the deck around like bits of paper. Apparently that included Brooke as well, as he was blown out over the ocean by a powerful gust of wind, only to be pulled back in by Luffy.

"Oi Nami, how much longer are we going to have to keep this up?" Luffy yelled, barely managing to pull Brooke back in and keep himself from going over.

"It seems to be letting up a little so it shou…" Nami started to yell back, but then looking up in horror. "Franky port!! Hard to port!!!" Nami yelled, watching the cyclone forming above their heads start to descend.

"Come on Sunny, show this storm how super you are." Franky muttered under his breath as he forced the ship to move as fast as it possibly could. As the cyclone touched down not 300 meters behind them it appeared for one heart stopping moment as though it was going to chase after them before it started to head away in the opposite direction. The ocean began to calm as the storm started to dissipate.

"Oh thank you, thank you." Nami said to no one in particular, falling to her knees as the storm started to pass.

"Ah, that was close." Sanji said, walking over to check on her.

"So that's a true Grandline storm," Tashigi said, leaning against the cabin walls for support, "They're even more terrifying than I'd heard." Tashigi shuddered at the thought of what would have happened had Nami not been there. She had been far luckier than she had realized to have never been caught in such a storm until now.

"Way to go, Nami, next time a little warning about the flying chairs would be nice though." Usopp said, wincing in pain as Chopper tightened a his bandage a little tighter than necessary after his comment.

"That's my navigator for you." Luffy said proudly as he walked up beside Nami. "Hmm… Nami.. Nami, what's wrong?"

Nami didn't answer, she just shakily raised her arm, pointing in front of the ship. Barely a mile off the prow a massive tidal wave was formed, heading directly for them. It stretched as far as they could see in either direction.

"Damn it… DAMN IT!!!" Nami shouted, pounding her fists in to the grassy deck before her in anguish. It was her fault, she had ignored her instincts, traded the lives of her nakama for a few more minutes of sleep. She was supposed to keep them safe from things like this and she had failed them. "Damn it!!"

Luffy reached up and took his hat off, setting it down on his navigator's head. "Lu..Luffy," Nami squeaked out, tears running down her face as she gazed up at him.

" Get up, your one of my nakama and we won't be beaten by some stupid storm. We've survived worse than this and we'll do so again." Luffy said somewhat harshly, before turning and heading to the front of the ship. "Zoro." Luffy said, as he walked by his first mate, who merely nodded in agreement and turned to go with him.

'_It's just like that time on Enel's ark._' She had lost faith in her nakama's ability to survive against the odds then too. It had taken Luffy's somewhat harsh reminder that she was a member of the Pirate King's crew and she was supposed to act like it to get her to calm down. Right now her nakama needed her to guide them out of this mess, and that was exactly what was going to happen.

Nami rose to her feet, the brim of Luffy's hat covering her eyes for a second as she gazed down at the deck before raising her eyes to look at everyone gathered around her. "The idiot's right, we're the Strawhat crew and we won't be beaten like this." Nami said, gaining confidence as she spoke. "Franky, get ready to use the Burst as soon as those two open a path for us. Everyone else brace yourselves, it's going to get a little bumpy."

"Oi, what are they going to do?" Tashigi asked Robin, as she gazed at the two figures now standing on Sunny's head.

"Just watch and see. I myself didn't get to see this the first time they did it, so I'm rather excited get to see it this time." Robin replied, a slight grin stretched across her face. Tashigi gaped at her like she was crazy before turning her attention back to the captain and first mate.

"Ready?" Luffy asked, loosening up his arms as the wave approached.

Zoro merely placed his sword in his mouth and dropped down into his stance, preparing his attack. Luffy grinned and started to move his arms back and forth, like he was doing Gatling.

"Gomu Gomu no.."

"Six Hundred Pound.."

"CANNON!!!" They two yelled, letting their attack loose seconds before the wave would strike the ship. Zoro's attack being let loose slightly ahead of Luffy's, the force of Luffy's attack colliding with Zoro's propelled the attacks forward at even greater velocity. The combined attack slammed into the wall of water and for a second it appeared as though it had been absorbed by the wave before a huge hole burst open in the wall of water.

"FRANKY NOW!!!" Nami yelled.

"Here we go, Coup De… BURST!!!" Franky yelled, slamming his huge hand down on the button.

The ship was propelled forward, through the hole Luffy and Zoro had created. Arms wrapped tightly around the figurehead Luffy and Zoro held on for dear life as the rest of the crew latched on even tighter to their individual braces. All around them was darkness, as no light was able to penetrate the mass of water surrounding them. The hole was already collapsing in on itself as the ship sped through, all they could do now was hope that they would make it through before it closed in on them.

'_We're not to make it!_' Thought Tashigi as the water closed in around them. Suddenly they were out, "Yes, we made it!" Tashigi cheered gleefully, throwing up her arms in celebration.

Robin looked over in horror as she saw what the young marine had done, "Tashigi-san don't let g…" Robin tried to warn but it was too late. The Thousand Sunny slammed into the water launching Tashigi forward, off the ship. Her head slammed into the boom as she was thrown forward, knocking her out cold.

"Tashigi!!" Luffy yelled, stretching his arm out to grab her. Just as his fingers brushed against her arm, the sunny lurched the other way as it was struck by a large wave. Tashigi flew away from Luffy hands and slammed into the water underneath. Even though they had made it through the worst of the storm, the sea was still a very dangerous mess of large waves and powerful currents pushing crashing against one another.

"That damn woman," Zoro muttered throwing off his swords as he dove off the Sunny's head after her. As strong a swimmer as he was this was still going to be a challenge. '_Damn it, where is she_?' Zoro thought, scanning the water around him for any sign of her. Feeling something tapping on the top of his head he glanced up to see an arm growing out of it. Ignoring the strangeness of the situation he looked instead to see where the hand was pointing and swam in the direction it was pointing.

"Good work Robin. Now a little more toward the left." Usopp said, goggles pulled down over his eyes, tracking Tashigi.

Zoro spotted the young marines blue hair and started swimming even faster toward her. He wasn't ten feet away from her when she went under. '_Of course she couldn't make this easy_.' Zoro thought, as he dove down after her. Fortunately she hadn't sank to deep and he was able to get hold of her fairly quickly. Resurfacing Zoro gazed around to see where the ship was. Feeling another tap he turned around to see Luffy's hand extending toward him. With a grin he reached out and grabbed hold as firmly as he could, tightening his grip on Tashigi as he did.

"He's good. Bring him in Luffy." Usopp called out.

Luffy quickly retracted his arm pulling Zoro and Tashigi in as fast as possible.

"Oi, Luffy not so fast!" Zoro yelled as he sped closer and closer. His cry came to late though and he crashed into Luffy, losing his grip on Tashigi in the process. "Luffy you have got to learn what 'not so fast' means." Zoro barked, as he picked himself up off the deck.

"Shishishi, it's more fun this way though." Luffy retorted, his head resting against the side of the ship, Tashigi sprawled out on top of him.

"How did she not wake up after all that?" Zoro asked in wonder.

"Like you have any right to talk about not waking up, marimo." Sanji cut in.

"Oi, shut up ero-cook, shouldn't you be crying about Luffy being the one with the girl on top of him or something." Zoro fired back with a smirk as he dodged Sanji's kick.

Ignoring the fight that had broken out behind her, Nami looked out across the waters that were finally calming, "We really survived, I can't believe it."

"We did more than that Navigator-san. Look." Robin said from beside her, pointing out into the distance. "I believe that island would be our destination. Rycar."

Somehow hearing her words over the idiot's fight, the crew walked over to see for themselves.

"So that's it huh, doesn't look like much." Franky said.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Usopp said, pointing over toward the western edge of the island. "That looks like a pretty decent sized port town."

"I just hope there's lots of treasure to steal." Nami said, her eyes turning into beri.

"So we finally made it, I wonder what adventures will have here." Luffy said, sporting the same grin he always had when he smelled adventure.

"Who knows Senchou-san?" Robin said, glancing back at her captain, a faint smile spreading across her features. "I can only hope they will be as entertaining as trying to figure out how Tashigi-san always ends up in your arms."

Luffy blushed a bit as he glanced down at the unconscious girl he held in his arms. He had been pretty surprised to find that she had ended up falling on top of him again and it just wouldn't have been right to have left her laying on the deck unconscious.

"You know Robin has a point, somehow every time you and Tashigi are around each other it seem like she ends up in your arms for some reason or the other." Nami said, enjoying the chance to tease Luffy as she set his hat back on top of his head. "Although you might want to work on the fact that she's normally unconscious when she ends up there." Nami teased, before walking off to help the others prepare for bringing the ship into port.

**Author's Note: **I just had to put the storm in here, it's one of the things I think most Fan-Ficiton writers tend to forget about One-Piece, that the Grandline is incredibly dangerous in large part due to the dangerous nature of it's weather. The manga actually does a pretty good job showing this but as writers we tend to forget about it.

Nami's line at the end came to my right as I was about to publish this. I realized that even though Tashigi had ended up in Luffy's arms a surprising amount of times but except for the times when he carried her because she couldn't walk real well and when she hugged him after agreeing to take her to Rycar, that she'd been unconcious every time.


End file.
